


Valinórenna (Celebrian's Farewell)

by Queen_Caspian165



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Caspian165/pseuds/Queen_Caspian165
Summary: Elrond's world is shattered when he receives news of his wife's capture. As he searches for her, he contemplates through his grief; Should he find her dead, what would he be driven to do? And if she lives, will she ever be the same?





	Valinórenna (Celebrian's Farewell)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on whatever information I could find regarding Elrond's family that I was fairly sure was canon. That being said, a few creative liberties were taken to fill in gaps of information, but enjoy :)

Part 1  
Though Elrond was well-known for his calm speech and stoic demeanor, there had been a few times when his emotions had been too strong to hide them. When he fought the battles of the Second Age and was betrayed by Isildur, he wept for the loss of friends and the weakness of men. When his love agreed to marriage, he laughed with joy. When his children were born he felt an overflow of love.   
But when his trusted aide Lindir delivered this particular piece of news to him on this deceitfully quiet morning, he felt a pain greater than anything he had ever known.   
"Lord Elrond, we have just received word... Lady Celebrian's party was attacked by Orcs while crossing the Pass of Caradhas several days ago. We do not know where they are now, or who survived... I am truly sorry, my lord." Lindir said, his voice shaking.   
A vision immediately danced before Elrond's sight. A woman: tall, fair-haired, beautiful. Celebrian. She smiled at him. In an instant, the image was gone and replaced by swirling darkness. Screams of pain and the clash of steel invaded his mind, but he could see nothing.   
Troubled by the sudden onslaught of emotions Elrond sank into a chair, unable to stand any longer. He was not unused to seeing visions of the future; in fact it was one of the many gifts bestowed upon him by the Valar. But this vision troubled him greatly.   
"My lord...?" ventured Lindir hesitantly, sounding quite worried.   
"Send word to Elladan and Elrohir. They should be patrolling close to the mountains. Then assemble the warriors, we ride in two hours." Elrond told him, forcing his voice to remain even.   
Lindir nodded and swiftly turned away to do his lord's bidding.   
Elrond watched him go. He had no doubt that Lindir would find the swiftest messenger to find the pack of Rangers that his twin sons were riding with. They should receive Lindir's message about their mother within a few days and head for the pass through the Misty Mountains near Lorien. There were several paths to tread from Rivendell to Lorien, why did Celebrian choose that one? Surely she was aware of the recent attacks on travelers in that area. The Orcs were growing bolder every day. He had warned her against visiting her parents at this time, but she had insisted.   
The grief pressed against the inside of his chest, a deep and terrible ache he had never before experienced. He covered his eyes with his hand to ward off the tears that threatened to spill from eyes. He sat, still as stone, for several minutes trying to regain his composure. His thoughts were clouded, blurred by the misery of his heartache. It was only the returning footsteps of Lindir that broke him out of his daze. Elrond raised his head and met Lindir's troubled gaze.   
"The message is sent. The warriors are assembling as we speak." Lindir informed him.   
Elrond nodded. "The pass is a five days' ride. We will ride until we find them."   
Lindir bowed. "Yes, Lord Elrond. Your horse is being readied and your armor is waiting for you."   
Elrond took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you my friend," he said, managing a small smile.   
He put a reassuring hand on Lindir's shoulder as he walked past the younger elf and made his way to his chambers to put on his armor. He would find his wife and bring her home. 

Elrond's calculations were correct; it took him and his band of Rivendell warriors five days to get to the pass where Celebrian was attacked. There was definite evidence of a fight; the grounds were littered with bodies of horses, Orcs, and Elves, and shattered pieces of wagons and scattered supplies. Elrond's chest tightened at the sight of the carnage. Some of these Elves had been his friends.   
In solemn silence the warriors searched the battlefield for evidence of survivors. Elrond couldn't bring himself to search the bodies for Celebrian. Instead, he busied himself looking for tracks to follow to hunt down the Orc pack. An Elven warrior soon approached him.   
"There is no sign of the Lady Celebrian or her attendants," he said. "The Orcs must have taken them."   
Elrond breathed deeply. "We will track them. We won't rest until we find them."  
"Yes, my lord. We found Orc tracks leading North away from the pass. It seems they took many prisoners, but we are not sure why."   
Elrond set his jaw. "We'll have to find out," he said, swinging back into the saddle.   
He moved the company north to follow the tracks. He would find them if it was the last thing he did. 

After dawn on the seventh day, they were met by another rider on the road. It was Elladan, one of the twins. The company dismounted and Elrond embraced his son tightly.   
"Ada, we found Nana. She is alive." Elladan told his father breathlessly.   
Elrond sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar for this news.   
Elladan continued, "We found them yesterday. The Orcs had taken the survivors, but they let them go when they saw us chasing them. Nana was injured. We set up camp not a day's ride north from here, she is there. Elrohir went ahead with some of the Rangers to track down the Orcs. I will join them as soon as I depart from you." Elladan grasped Elrond's hands desperately. "She needs you, Ada. She needs healing, quickly."   
Elrond nodded curtly. "We will go immediately. Go, Elladan. Ride swiftly and find your brother." he told him.   
They mounted their horses and Elladan turned to meet his father's gaze.   
"We will find those Orcs, Ada. We will make them pay."   
The pain in his son's voice was all too evident. Elrond fought to keep his composure as Elladan whipped his horse around and galloped off. Celebrian was alive, that was good news. But if they did not ride quickly, she might not be for much longer. The urgency he heard in Elladan' words was enough to revive the grieving ache in his chest. Without a word, he spurred his horse forward, heading for the spot Elladan had told them about. 

It was nearly dusk by the time the Rivendell Company reached the Ranger's camp. The guards came out to meet them as soon as they arrived at the entrance to the camp. Elrond dismounted the moment he saw them approach. He didn't even have to say a word, the Ranger simply said, "this way, sir," and led him to a tent in the middle of the small camp. Though the Rangers were known for living simply, they had salvaged enough from the Elven caravan to make a comfortable resting space. As they entered the tent, Elrond noticed that it was well lit, despite the setting sun. Two Rivendell Elves from Celebrian's party sat next to her bed on the floor which was carpeted with animal skins. Their faces were grim and their dresses torn and filthy, a testament to their ordeal. Celebrian lay on a bed of soft blankets and skins in the middle of the tent, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly as she breathed. Her silver-blonde hair that normally would have shone in the dying light was dull. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast to the dark purple bruises and angry red cuts that dotted her arms and face.   
The guards left and his wife's attendants rose as he entered.   
"We are thankful you got here so swiftly, my lord." one of them, a tall dark-haired she-elf, said.   
The other, a lighter-haired she-elf, nodded. "We have done everything we can for her. But it is not enough."  
"You have done well, thank you." Elrond managed to say, but he was unable to tear his eyes away from Celebrian's bruised face.   
He unbuckled his sword belt and removed his gloves and threw them to the side of the tent. He dropped to his knees beside her bed and ever so gently touched her cheek. Just from that touch, his healing abilities told him that her injuries were extensive. He grasped her hand gently and intertwined his fingers with hers but she did not respond. His heart ached at the sight of her, so pale and frail.  
"Do you need anything, Lord Elrond?" one of the attendants asked.   
"No, thank you. I shall call if I need you."   
They bowed obediently and left the tent.   
Elrond removed several vials from his bag and turned back to his wife. His healing abilities were magic-based, but he often used potions to strengthen the magic and aid in the healing process.   
As he worked, Celebrian remained unresponsive. For every injury he healed, major or minor, there always seemed to be another. There was one in particular he was worried about. One wound on her left side stood out among the rest, the veins around it turning black under the skin. He had no doubt that it was caused by a blade dipped in poison. He would have to work fast to counteract it. 

After several hours, he checked his work. The poisoned wound had been difficult, but he was able to draw the poison out; even now it showed signs of healing. He had tended to all her physical wounds, but she would need much rest to recover her strength and let her body heal.  
He was certain that the Orcs had tortured her. Some of her wounds were clearly from doing battle with the Orcs; she was skilled in combat and he had no doubt that she fought as long as she was able. However, her other injuries were systematic, as though they were inflicted with careful calculation to cause pain but not death.   
Anger boiled inside him, replacing the grief from before. In that moment he almost wished he were with his sons, hunting down the Orc pack that caused such pain to his wife. He would make sure they paid for every wound they inflicted ten times over. He managed to calm his rage however, accepting the fact that Celebrian needed him by her side. He trusted Elladan and Elrohir to exact justice for their mother's torture.   
Just then, Celebrian stirred. Elrond broke from his musings immediately and grasped her hand. He felt her fingers tighten around his and he smiled. After a moment, she opened her eyes. She seemed dazed, as he fully expected her to be.   
"Celebrian...?" he ventured.   
She looked around, confused, till her eyes met his. A look of relief suddenly came across her face.   
"Hir Vuin (Beloved lord)..." she stammered softly. "Can it be...?"   
Elrond closed both hands around hers and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her hand in a rare display of emotion.   
"Yes, Mell Nin (my beloved), I am here. You are safe," he said, trying to stop his voice from choking.   
Celebrian let out a long sigh and grimaced as she tried to lift her head.   
"Where... where are my sons? I saw Elladan..." she began but stopped when Elrond lay a comforting hand on her shoulder to push her gently back onto the bed.   
"Be still, our sons are well. They ride with the Rangers to track down the Orcs that did you harm." he reassured her. "You need to rest. I have treated your injuries, but you will need to let them heal."   
Celebrian turned her away, shaking her head.   
"I will find no rest," she said quietly. "Not till I am back in Imladris."   
Elrond nodded. "We will get you home as soon as possible, I promise. But for now, you must try to sleep."   
Celebrian turned back to him, her crystal blue eyes now dull with sorrow. An expression of panic crossed her countenance briefly and she grasped his hand tighter.   
"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly, her voice trembling. "Please?"   
Her whispered request combined with her terrified expression broke Elrond's heart.   
"Of course, Meleth Nin (my love)." he replied, bending over and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Always."   
Celebrian smiled faintly before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her. Elrond watched as her body relaxed and her breathing evened. Celebrian's recovery would not be easy. They had a long road ahead of them, for sure. Her physical wounds would heal in time, but her mind was another story. To survive such horrors would not be without consequence. The memories of this event would not soon leave her, even when she returned to Rivendell. Whether she would be able to stay in this world and endure this battering of her spirit remained to be seen. If she decided to bear away her troubles to the Undying Lands, he would not blame her in the slightest. But if she decided to stay with him and their children, he would not allow her to endure her troubles alone. 

Part 2  
Elrond reclined in his favorite chair on the balcony off of his and Celebrian's private quarters. He was reading a book and enjoying the calming sounds of the birds singing overhead and the gentle splashing of the nearby waterfall. Celebrian sat a few feet away in her own chair, repairing a tear in the hem of one of her dresses.   
Many months had passed since Celebrian had returned to the Valley of Imladris after the attack. Elrond and Arwen had taken it upon themselves to dote on her and while it had taken several weeks for her to regain her strength, her physical wounds had healed quite nicely. Elrond still kept a watchful eye on her, praying to the Valar that she would suffer no lasting ill effects. But though she seemed happier as the days went on, he still noticed moments when she would stumble over her words and draw a blank, as if her mind had suddenly traveled somewhere else. There were also times when her smile didn't seem as genuine and her laugh was almost forced. He could tell that she was putting up a front, trying to seem well when she was suffering underneath.   
He glanced up from his book to watch Celebrian as she concentrated on her stitching. Her head was cocked to one side and she unconsciously chewed on her bottom lip as she focused. Elrond couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was the little things that he loved about her. So many little habits and actions all wrapped up into the one person that he was utterly and helplessly in love with. And just for a moment, he almost missed the shadow that had fallen over her face. She looked up suddenly and met his gaze. As soon as she saw that he was watching her she tried to smile, but the light didn't quite reach her eyes.   
"What?" she asked.   
"Are you well, my dear?" he inquired, knowing full well the answer she would give.   
"Of course."   
Elrond sighed softly and sat up, setting his book aside. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She hesitated for a moment but complied. She set her sewing on the table next to her and came to sit by his side. When she had seated herself, he turned to face her and took her hands in his.   
"No, you are not." he finally said, meeting her gaze.   
Celebrian paused. "What makes you say that?" she finally said, her voice trembling.  
"I've seen you when you think no one is looking. I can see it on your face. You sometimes cry out in your sleep. Do you think I don't notice when you get up in the middle of the night? You are suffering, Meleth Nin. What I can't understand is why you are trying to hide it from me."   
Celebrian took a shaky breath and turned away from him, pulling her hands away.   
"I didn't want you to worry," she said. "I wanted to be strong for you, and for our people."   
Elrond's heart broke at her trembling words. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"Celebrian, you have gone through a terrible ordeal. I want to help you. I am your husband, am I not?"   
Celebrian nodded, her face still hidden and shoulders trembling.   
"We made a vow to be true to each other, to protect each other. I cannot protect you if you hide your feelings from me," he said.   
Elrond reached over and gently turned her face towards his. Silent tears ran down her face, which made his heart break all the more. When she saw his face, so full of love and concern, she burst into tears. Elrond immediately embraced her, holding her close to his chest. She clung to his robe and sobbed. He held her tightly as she let out all the sorrow and turmoil she had tried to hide for so long. When she began to calm herself, she pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He was surprised to see her suddenly smile amidst her tears and she let out a low chuckle.   
"What do you know?" she said, sniffling. "That actually made me feel a bit better."   
Elrond had to smile at that. He once again took her hands in his and this time she did not pull away.   
"Meleth Nin, you are my one love and it pains me to see you so hurt. If it is your desire, bear away your pain and suffering to the Undying Lands where you will be free of them. No one will fault you for doing so, me least of all." he said sincerely.   
Celebrian was quiet for a moment as she contemplated his words.   
"I have considered the option several times." she finally said. "But each time I thought of you and Arwen and the twins, and how I would be loathe leaving you for so long. I thought that if maybe I pretended to be happy, eventually I would actually feel whole again. But... that has not been so."   
She shuddered as a breeze swept over the balcony and Elrond gently pulled her to himself so she was snuggled against his side. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and grasped her hand with his other hand.   
"Do not hate me for my desire to leave, Mel Nin," she whispered.   
"I could never hate you, Meleth Nin." he replied softly. "I will, we all will, support you whatever your choice."   
Celebrian fell silent, but Elrond was comforted by feeling her steady breathing against his side. Tucked against him, Celebrian soon drifted to sleep. Elrond closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Valar. He prayed that she would be wise in her decision and that she would soon be free from pain. As an afterthought, he also prayed for himself, that he would be strong, whatever she decided to do. 

Two days later, Celebrian made her choice. Word had reached them of a ship to depart Middle Earth at the end of the year. Celebrian came to Elrond that night with tears in her eyes to inform him that she had decided to leave. He held her in his arms as she cried once more, assuring her that he and their children would be all right.   
The caravan to the Grey Havens took forty-three days to reach its destination. The caravan consisted of Celebrian, Elrond, Arwen, the twins (who had practically moved heaven and earth to be able to come to see their mother), and a few of Celebrian's attendants who had decided to travel with her. The caravan was kept small as to travel more quickly and not overwhelm Celebrian. As they traveled, Elrond noticed that she would get tired more quickly and her smile was no longer able to hide the shadowy lines that had formed on her face. He was relieved when they finally reached the Grey Havens. The sun was high overhead, casting a bright light on the shimmering waves. Celebrian took a deep breath of the salty air and her countenance seemed to brighten. Elrond dismounted from his horse and helped her down from the wagon where she had been riding for most of the journey. They walked down to the dock as the rest of the party unloaded their supplies. They stood, arm in arm, at the end of the dock, taking in the sight of the shimmery haze that hung over the water. In the distance, the shadow of a mountain could be seen. Elrond's breath caught in his throat when he saw it. This was it. She was really leaving. Celebrian seemed to notice his distress and tightened her grip on his arm comfortingly.   
"This is not then end, Meleth Nin," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.   
"I know."  
They both knew that they would see each other again; Eventually, Elrond would also travel to the Undying Lands and they would be reunited once more.   
The master of the ship approached them to tell them that as soon as they were ready, they could depart. Elrond thanked him and the shipmaster returned to the ship to give them some privacy.   
Celebrian turned to face Elrond and he couldn't help but notice that she looked more hopeful and at peace than she had in a long time. He took her hands in his and felt them warm a little.   
"You already look better, my dear." he said with a sad smile.   
"I feel a little better," she replied.   
They both fell silent, at a loss for words. Elrond turned and saw that the other elves were almost finished loading the ship.   
"Our time is short," Celebrian said. "And yet I do not know what to say, other than what has already been said."  
Elrond leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, for once not caring who might see his show of affection.   
"There is nothing more than needs to be said," he told her encouragingly.   
They both turned back to the ship and he helped her to the gangplank. She spoke some words of comfort to Arwen who was in tears and said farewell to Elladan and Elrohir. They stood stoically, but Elrond could tell even they were on the verge of becoming emotional.   
Finally she took Elrond's hand and started up the steps, but stopped, her hand lingering in his. She turned and met his gaze for one last time.   
"Gi Melin (I love you), Hir Vuin," she said, smiling gently.   
Elrond made effort to hide the tears that were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.   
"Gi Melin, Hiril Vuin." Elrond returned.   
With his mind shrouded in emotion, he almost didn't notice the piece of parchment she slipped into his hand as she pulled away. Confused, he looked up at her as they pulled up the gangplank and prepared to sail.   
"Don't read it till I'm out of sight," she called to him. "Promise me."   
He nodded, unable to speak.   
Celebrian gently waved to her children and turned to face the bow of the ship as it pulled away from the dock. She never looked back. 

Elrond watched until the ship disappeared into the hazy horizon. As soon as it vanished, he turned to his children and smiled.   
"She is at peace."  
Elrohir put a comforting arm around Arwen’s shoulders as they all took one final look at the horizon and started back towards the wagons.   
Elrond however lingered for a moment, fingering the parchment that his beloved had passed to him. He turned it over in his hands and finally unfolded it. There, in the beautiful handwriting that he knew so well, was Celebrian's final words till they would meet again. His hands began to tremble as he read and a tear managed to slip out and run down his cheek. When he finished he looked back out over the ocean. Her ship was long gone, but nonetheless, Elrond held a hand to his chest for a moment before gesturing to the sea, a traditional Elvish gesture of love and goodwill.   
Till we meet again, Hiril Vuin. Till we meet again. 

 

The End 

Valinórenna (Celebrían’s Farewell to Elrond)

Thy bitter lament, O my beloved, deepens the darkness in my spirit.  
Ah! torments unspeakable in the hollow dens of the Misty Mountains!  
Ah! the weapon of my doom, red and fiery iron!  
Like the swift clouds of the air, forever, My joy in Middle-earth has passed from me,  
And the Dark Angel`s shadow licks at my soul.  
Now must the swells of countless waves lie between us, O Star-descended!  
And lost to me is the Golden Land, where, beneath the golden trees, I filled the air with my songs.  
Who will renew the light of the stars for me? and who will bring back to me the gold of the sun?  
Not the Lady of Lorien… not even thou, Vilya`s master!  
For, in the western wind has come to me Tintalle`s sweet-voiced golden song.   
Let me find the ships' strand, where, in breezes from the Sea, the burning torment of my soul may pass away; now I will find a path to Valinor.  
Here an eternal autumn has fallen around me: for me there is no light in the halls of Middle-earth.  
O Nenya`s Queen… O Evenstar of the Elves… shall I ever again behold those two in the glory of a sunset? A Higher Power hides their fate from me.  
Ah! no longer distant is the ending of the Elven-years!  
Farewell, Half-elven! Though I may no longer tarry here beneath our roof, yet thou must soon come after me!   
May all the stars of Varda shine on the hour of our reunion!  
Farewell… now I will find a path to Valinor!


End file.
